


Love Note

by PipGirl



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGirl/pseuds/PipGirl
Summary: Benny's thoughts the morning after the courier finds him at the Tops (and Black Widows him).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the Fallout Kink Meme.

Benny woke early the next morning. He suspected it was still dark outside. He raised himself on one elbow and ran the other hand through his rumpled hair.

He looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully in his bed, and couldn't think of a more fucked up situation. He'd shot this woman, twice, and buried her. Granted, he'd thought she was dead when they put her in the ground, but still...not the sort of thing that normally leads to seduction.

He'd half expected her to kill him when they got to his suite, expected as he removed each item of her clothing to find a weapon she'd smuggled in, but no. All he found beneath her clothes was her.

He'd then expected her to strangle him in his sleep, but their lovemaking was so explosive that by the end of it he was too tired and languid to care. She obliged his request to hold him, their heads nestled together on the pillows.

He was smitten. He knew it, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. In fact, he didn't think he wanted to do anything about it. If this platinum pussycat wanted him, well then, who was he to say no?

But he knew other people might be tracking her movements, that if she was looking for the Chip that others might know, possibly even House. He couldn't take any chances. He had to go now.

He couldn't just leave his little pussycat, though, letting her wake up all alone like he didn't care. But what if she tried to follow him? He was headed straight into the heart of Legion territory-- bad enough for a man to be there, but doubly dangerous for a woman. And knowing her, she would tear off after him.

He got up and dressed, then wrote her a quick love note. He told her not to follow him, that he'd try to be back soon and they could pick up this romance where they left off. He left it on the bedstand for her to find. He was leaving her as safe as he could-- on the Strip, in his casino-- and he hoped she would follow his advice and stay put.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her, and headed for his secret exit out of the Tops.


End file.
